


A Boy and His Horse

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, alone time, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Sour Cream spend a night together on the hill above Beach City. They kiss and, of course, Buck can't resist making fun of his horse.<br/>((If you are under ten years of age, please do not read this fanfiction. This is NOT for kids. I repeat: THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. When reading this fanfiction, you may come across some things that you are not comfortable with. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER TEN YEARS OLD. Thank you.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is going to be the death of me.  
> ((If you are under ten years of age, please do not read this fanfiction. This is NOT for kids. I repeat: THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. When reading this fanfiction, you may come across some things that you are not comfortable with. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER TEN YEARS OLD. Thank you.))

Buck leaned back against Sour Cream’s chest as they looked over Beach City. The walk up the hill was long, but it was so worth it to have such a beautiful place they could go in secret every night. Some nights they would listen to music together, and other times they would just talk. Other nights still they would stay completely silent, intertwining their fingers while they leaned into one another. Every moment up there was bliss.

Then, of course, things were ruined when Sour Cream chuckled.

“What is it?” Buck asked. When he was answered with only another giggle, he decided to elaborate, “What are you laughing at?”

Still laughing, he said, “Sorry man, you’re just so tiny.” He rubbed his face into his spiky hair.

“I’m not tiny,” he said, feigning some sense of anger.

“Oh yea, sure.” Sour Cream giggled again and wrapped both of his long arms around him.

“I’m not.” Buck raised his arms to hold onto Sour Cream’s wrists, resting his chin in the blue sleeves. “It’s not my fault I’m dating a horse.”

Sour Cream pulled back and snorted before kissing his head. “Hm, sure.” He then continued the trail of soft kisses down Buck’s neck. “Then what about Jenny?”

He crooned to meet the kisses, still making small noises of disapproval. “Jenny’s a flook.”

The next laugh left him with a mouthful of warm air puffing out on his neck, followed by a few smaller ones as he said, “I wouldn’t let her hear that.”

“What do you know? You’re a horse.”

There wasn’t a response other than those soft lips continuing grazing his skin, which made Buck smile. Then the lips stopped and his face was turned to look at Sour Cream.

One of the warm arms disappeared from his midsection and reappeared as a hand, stealing his glasses from his face. Buck twisted away so that Sour Cream’s remaining arm was on his back and he was fully facing him, hands now fisted into his sweater as he leaned in. Full lips met chapped ones as they moved together, kissing to some unknown beat.

There was no tongue, only the soft sounds of lips sliding over one another as a hand came to cradle the back of Buck’s head. He loved every minute of it. They both did.

Finally, they broke apart, just barely able to see one another in the light of the moon and the town below. From Buck’s point of view, Sour Cream was bathed in a cool light. His pale skin stood out slightly against the darker background of the road at the base of the hill, a single truck passing below. For Sour Cream, all he could see was Buck’s handsome face being framed by the glowing lights peaking gently up from Beach City, as if they were longing to touch this beautiful boy.

Unfortunately for those lights, the only person that could touch Buck at that moment was Sour Cream himself.

They pressed their foreheads together, nuzzling their faces against each other with small chuckles. That was when Sour Cream, in a very uncool manner, fell back onto the blanket they’d been sitting on. Buck fell on top of him and their foreheads basically bashed together.

Buck yelped in surprise, but he kept laughing.

Sour Cream tried to stop laughing himself, but was unable to as he asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Buck said, calming down as he slid down to lay on his chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Their legs snaked together naturally, Buck’s clunky sneakers accidentally nudging Sour Cream’s legs every now and again as the zippers of his pants clanged. Finally, they found a comfortable position. With Buck laying mostly in the crook of Sour Cream’s arm and their legs woven around each other, they found peace. Well, there was one thing that could have made it even more perfect, but that was fixed when Sour Cream reached up and took his hand, threading their fingers together once more before pulling his arm down to lay at his side.

“You know dude, maybe it’s a good thing you’re so tiny,” Sour Cream said. “If you weren’t, I couldn’t hold you like this.”

Buck smiled.

“Yea, well I can’t take all the credit,” Buck said. “It wouldn’t work if you weren’t a horse.”


End file.
